


The Wedding

by gin95



Series: JooKyun Radio Show [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Background Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hyungwon's POV, Jackson is only mentioned, M/M, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bunch of wedding shit, jimin and Jungkook are there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin95/pseuds/gin95
Summary: Weddings... who knew that planning one could be such a headache?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: JooKyun Radio Show [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466590
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The Wedding

Ah, weddings.

A beautiful celebration of two souls becoming one. A day where you can be merry, take advantage of the open bar (and the dance floor), and judge the ceremony by the food that they provide. Hyungwon always loved weddings. Even though he considered himself an introvert, he had always wanted a big wedding with all the pizzaz he could afford. In his opinion, the bigger the better. It’s kind of ironic since he’s always tried to avoid being in the main spotlight and his fiancee, Minhyuk, had always shone, even demanded it. But in this matter, it seems like they have different opinions.

“But babe!” Minhyuk had exclaimed after hours of arguing over who should be invited and what their capacity would be. “Half these people we don’t even know! I mean look at this one,” he points to an unfamiliar name, “this guy was your old guard, for goodness sake!”

“He was a great guy! He always looked out for me and Kihyun. We consider him a father!”

“He was your guard... back in Gwangju,” Minhyuk deadpans.

“So?!”

“Babe,” Minhyuk sighs, “that was at least five years ago. Have you even talked to him lately?”

“Well,” Hyungwon grimaces trying to come up with an excuse but when he couldn’t, he throws his hands up in the air in exasperation, “Ugh! Fine! You win!”

Minhyuk smiles and crosses the name off the list. He releases a breath because while one name may be crossed off, there are still at least 75 more to go, and knowing Hyungwon, at least half of these are people he’s only said hello to a couple of times. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

“So how many people are you guys down to?” Hyunwoo asks his old roommate. Ever since Hyungwon and Minhyuk got engaged, Hyunwoo had thought that it’d be best to have them swap roommates, with Kihyun moving in Minhyuk’s old room. And given the fact that Hyunwoo and Kihyun are getting serious, their friends are even joking that they might be next in line, they had all thought that it was probably for the best, considering that neither roommates were keen on giving up either apartment.

Minhyuk sits down in defeat, “We’re down to eighty.”

Hyunwoo laughs, “Of the two of you, I thought _you_ would be the one who would’ve wanted a big wedding and not Won,”

“I’ve never been into big weddings, hyung. I don’t mind crowds and all, but to me, weddings are intimate you know? Something that’s meant for the closest people in your life,” Minhyuk sighs, “honestly I’m okay if Hyungwon had just dragged me to a courtroom and called it a day but he seems to really want a big wedding. And I love the man... sooooo, a big wedding it is.”

“Damn,” Hyunwoo whistles, “you are what I would call _whipped_ ,”

“Shut up. Like you’re not,” Minhyuk looks over at the older who seems to be sporting pink cheeks at the thought of a certain man. Minhyuk laughs, “You know, we’re all placing bets,”

Hyunwoo quirks his eyebrows.

“On when you guys are gonna tie the knot!”

“By ‘we’ I’m guessing you’re talking about you, Joo, and Kyun right?” Minhyuk nods. Hyunwoo rolls his eyes. He knew that it was bound to happen, separately those three could cause a riot, but with them together, they’d probably cause an earthquake with all their chaotic energy. “And besides we’ve only been together barely a year, Min,” he says, even though he’s never been opposed to marrying his boyfriend. But now’s not the time. With one wedding already making them all lose their minds, another wedding might make them go mental altogether.

“Pshhh, that doesn’t matter! Everyone could see how you guys belong to each other! Besides, I got fifty bucks riding on this,” he squeezes Hyunwoo jokingly, “so don’t mess this up for me, okay?”

* * *

“I heard you and Min can’t come up with a mutual agreement regarding the wedding guests,” Kihyun says as he sips his coffee.

Kihyun and Hyungwon haven’t seen each other since they’ve moved in with their respectable partners. And with the wedding abound, it’s been longer than normal since they’ve been able to hang out.

“We’re down to around eighty… but it’ll be back to at least a hundred by next week,” Hyungwon replies.

Kihyun laughs, “Are you serious?”

“Yeah. I want a big wedding Ki… you’ve always known that,”

“God, for someone who turned down a modeling job because he couldn’t stand being the center of attention, this is certainly ironic,”

Hyungwon shrugs, “I’ve always loved weddings and I’ll only get one in my life, so I want to do it right,”

“How do you know this will be your only wedding?” Kihyun asks playfully.

“Oh yeah, I completely forgot. Minhyuk and I will get a divorce after a week and I was planning on either marrying Kyun or Hyunwoo afterwards,” Hyungwon deadpans.

Kihyun throws his napkin to his face, “I fucking hate you,” he pouts as Hyungwon just laughs at his jealousy.

“How are you and hyung though?”

Kihyun’s cheeks turn pink, “We’re good,” he says and while he doesn’t elaborate any further, his reaction is almost just as good.

Hyungwon snorts, “I see that you guys are getting serious, though… you’ve never been one for serious relationships,”

“That’s just because none of them ever stuck around,”

“ _Or_ you were just picky as hell and Hyunwoo hyung matches all the criteria you were looking for in a man,” Hyungwon says while shoving another piece of cake in his mouth.

“Well… so what if he does?” Kihyun asks indignantly.

Hyungwon laughs, “Just thank me in your wedding speech… hell make me and Min your honorary best men,”

“You guys aren’t even having best men!”

“So you’re not opposed to marrying hyung. Noted,” Hyungwon smirks as Kihyun’s cheeks darken even more. Kihyun chooses not to answer instead and throws Hyungwon’s napkin at his face since his was already on the floor.

* * *

The thing is that Hyungwon has always known that Minhyuk would be the one for him. And while a big, extravagant wedding might be a little over the top for some, it was necessary for Hyungwon. Not that he doubts their relationship, hell, they’ve been through a lot together, especially being a couple that weren’t traditional in the fact that they were both gay and happy, but somehow planning the wedding seemed to put all those trials and tribulations of their relationships all in one, like a fucking care package. Hyungwon was starting to lose his shit and he knew that Minhyuk was close to it too. Instead of dates after work, both of them have to either rush to an appointment regarding a flower or a cake flavor, instead of talks about their days during dinners, both of them are going through their checklists of what’s still needed for a day that was at least six months away, and instead of feeling like this wedding as the happiest time of their lives, it’s becoming more and more of a job.

And it wasn’t supposed to be a job but a fun thing that they could do together. None of it matters if Minhyuk wasn’t happy and Hyungwon could see that he wasn’t. Minhyuk was never able to hide his feelings and after being together for so long, Hyungwon could read him like a book. And even though a big wedding is what he’s always wanted, none of it mattered if Minhyuk wasn’t at the end of aisle looking back at him. He takes another look at Minhyuk who’s currently passed out on their couch after coming home from work, not even having the time to shower himself before falling asleep. Hyungwon lightly goes in front of the couch and drapes a blanket over his fiancee and looks at him. _Really_ looks at him for the first time in months. He sees the man that he’s fallen in love with and will always love for the rest of his life, he was sure of it. The big wedding was ideal for him, but if Minhyuk wasn’t happy,it wasn’t worth it. The wedding was for _both_ of them. And he knew that Minhyuk always did everything that made him happy so maybe it was time for Hyungwon to give in this time around.

The next day, he collects everyone during lunch time, sans Minhyuk. They meet at a diner with Hyungwon sitting in the middle. The first to arrive was Changkyun and Jooheon, who’s radio station was five minutes away from the diner. Hyungwon waves them down and smiles. The two may not have been in their group as long as the others have, but Hyungwon couldn’t help but be fond of the duo. Their personalities are a little contradicting to each other but Hyungwon couldn’t help but laugh whenever they are together. And ever since they’ve been hanging out with them, Hyungwon has been a regular listener along with Minhyuk and Hoseok. And the two are even more happier knowing them, with Minhyuk scheming with pranks that they air on the radio and with Hoseok dating Changkyun for a couple of months.

“Hey hyung,” Jooheon says as Changkyun sits down next to him.

“What’s with the clandestine mission, hyung?” Changkyun asks as Jooheon just turns to look at Hyungwon with a glint in his eye.

“Ooooohhh, do you have some dirt we need to air?”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes. He has to admit that the two are pretty committed to their jobs. Or they’re just really gossips in disguise.

“It’s not a mission or whatever the fuck word you used,”

“Don’t use big words, noted,” Changkyun cheekily replies as Jooheon turns to ask one more time, “But seriously, what’s up?”

Hyungwon waves at them as if it would explain everything. He’d rather wait for the other three to get here so that he could explain it all at once. Kihyun arrives next with Hyunwoo in tow. Jooheon and Changkyun get up to hug the two, as if they were their parents. Hyungwon had to be a little offended since Minhyuk and he were much funner parents than the other two, but maybe they could be the cool uncles.

“Dad!” Jooheon jokingly calls Hyunwoo as Kihyun just turns to slap him with the menu. Changkyun just laughs and does the same but Kihyun doesn’t hit him as hard, making Jooheon pout. “I knew he was your favorite,”

“So? Everyone knows you’re Hyunwoo hyung’s favorite, when it should be me since I helped give him advice when he was trying to ask Ki hyung out,” Changkyun says indignantly as if he’s been wronged.

Jooheon rolls his eyes, “No you didn’t! All you kept doing was winking at him! And he couldn’t even see you because it was done through the phone!” He says while throwing his hands in the air as if trying to make a point.

It’s Changkyun’s turn to roll his eyes, “Yeah? But it was for support! And all _you_ did was interrupt his story! Hyunwoo hyung was telling us his story and —”

“He was taking too long! We would’ve been there for a long ass time and you know how it works… his story would’ve been cut off with music and the listeners wouldn’t have heard the whole story,”

“I—”

“Will both of you shut up? You’re giving me a headache,” Hyungwon interrupts as he massages his temples.

“ _Why_ are we even here anyway?” Kihyun asks. Somehow while Changkyun and Jooheon were arguing, _still_ arguing with their gazes, Hyunwoo has managed to get himself a piece of cake and Kihyun a coffee. Hyungwon’s thinking that this has all been a mistake, trying to haul five grown men who have the patience of a gnat and couldn’t keep themselves from arguing with each other. Where the fuck is Hoseok anyway? Normally he’s the first to be here.

“Sorry, sorry! I lost track of time and ran all the way here,” Hoseok is out of breath as he says while collapsing on the chair next to Hyunwoo. It takes him about thirty seconds to gather himself before he sees that everyone’s on the table, including Changkyun, who’s now pouting because Hoseok didn’t kiss him hello. Jooheon rolls his eyes and wordlessly gets up from his seat and switches with Hoseok. Hoseok kisses Changkyun on the cheek and the younger’s cheeks redden but seems pleased as he intertwines their hands together. Hyungwon couldn’t help but smile and wanna gag at the same time. Despite the occasional gag reflex though, it’s nice to see them happy together and in love.

“Alright, since we’re all here—”

“Min hyung isn’t here,” Jooheon interrupts.

“He’s not supposed to be and I trust that you and Kyun can keep this meeting from him,” Hyungwon says as he pointedly looks at the two. They’re very close to his fiancee and knew that they shared everything with each other. It’s like Minhyuk somewhat adopted them.

Changkyun imitates a zipper over his mouth as Jooheon raises his right hand as if he was being sworn in by a judge. Good enough.

“I wanna marry Minhyuk,” he states. He looks to see all his friends giving him puzzling looks so he tries to elaborate further. “I’m gonna marry him next week and I need all of your help to make sure he shows up,”

“Uh… the wedding isn’t for six months though,” Hyunwoo says as he looks up from his cake to Hyungwon’s face.

“I know… that’s why you’re all here,” he sighs, “Min’s always been giving to me, always making sure that what I want is what’s first even if he hates it with a passion. And I wanna be able to do that for him this time. I know he doesn’t—never—have wanted a big wedding,”

Hyunwoo snorts, “—yeah, that’s an understatement,”

Hyungwon glares at him for being interrupted as Hyunwoo looks back down to his cake, “ _so_ we’re gonna have an intimate wedding with just the people we’re closed with, including our parents. I’ve already arranged for them to come a day before so we don’t have to worry about them.”

“Can I still bring my husband?” Jooheon asks as Hyungwon rolls his eyes, “What? It’s a legitimate question! I can’t be the only single person in the wedding—I refuse!”

Changkyun scoffs, “First off, you’re not married,” Jooheon glares at him, “Second off, just because he doesn’t come to the wedding doesn’t magically mean you’re single for the night. I mean just because I’m not with Hoseok hyung everyday does not mean I’m single for those days,” Changkyun turns to his boyfriend, “Nor does it mean _you_ are either. Jungkook has told me that Jimin tells him how everyone within a meter flirts with you so you better not be getting any ideas,” Changkyun glares as Hoseok grins sheepishly.

“He’s still invited Joo,” Hyungwon turns to look at Jooheon even though a reddening Hoseok is much more entertaining. Hyungwon always knew that Hoseok was somewhat of a softie but seeing it in front of him confirms what he and Minhyuk has always known. That Changkyun was a power bottom. He couldn’t wait to tell Minhyuk. Speaking of Minhyuk, “So anyways, there will only be around fifteen people, including our parents. _And_ your husband, Jooheon,” Jooheon smiles and pumps his hand in excitement.

“So how’s this gonna work exactly? You can’t just find a venue, reception, and everything else within a week,” Kihyun asks as he furrows his eyebrows. Hyungwon waves his hand, “That’s what I need your help with. Basically the wedding’s outside. There’s a park near our house that Min and I always walk to whenever things get a little overwhelming and I’ve already asked the person who oversees it to keep it somewhat clear that day. She was actually very excited, but she said she can’t help if kids end up being there anyway, but that’s fine, they need to be exposed to all sorts of love at a young age anyway,” Changkyun laughs but agrees with the sentiment.

Hyungwon takes out his notebook and goes through a checklist. “Kihyun, you’re in charge with food,”

“What the fuck? That’s a lot of work!” Kihyun sputters.

“You cook dinner for us every night and always make enough food to feed Hyunwoo hyung _and_ Hoseok hyung so you’ll be fine,” Hyungwon says as he waves off Kihyun’s complaints. Hyunwoo just puts his arms around his boyfriend and kisses his cheek hoping that it would calm him down a little. It did.

“Alright, Changkyun and Jooheon, you’re both in charge of music. I need you to find me three different styles of music, individual or group. As long as they’re available to go to the park and wait and won’t be pissed if they don’t get chosen,”

“Chosen?” Hoseok asks.

Hyungwon furrows his eyebrows, “Yeah. I want Minhyuk to have free reign and have as many choices without it being too overwhelming, like it has been lately. But basically I’ve broken down the major things needed for a wedding: food, music, religion—”

“You guys aren’t religious though—”

“—and clothes. Yes, we’re not religious but it’s just weird to get married by no one,” Hyungwon says, “Okay. So religion, since Hyunwoo hyung is helping Ki with food—don’t argue—Hoseok hyung you’re in charge of religion. Find me three to five choices and we should be good,”

Hoseok pouts, “Why can’t Kyunnie do that part? He’s the religious one in our group,” Changkyun pats his thigh in consolation and says, “I’ll help you babe,” Hoseok beams.

Hyungwon rolls his eyes and shuts his notebook closed. “I think that’s mainly it”

“You skipped the tuxes though,” Jooheon says as Hyungwon pats his head like he would a dog, “That’s a good honey! Paying attention to me and shit,” Hyungwon says as Jooheon slaps his hands away. Hyungwon laughs, “I got that covered,”

After about an hour of eating and catching up, Changkyun lights up and says, “We need an operation name for this. Like operation wedding or operation get the gays together or something like that,”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes as he sees the glint in Jooheon’s eyes, “Oh my god, you’re a genius! This is why you’re my partner for life!” Hoseok pouts in jealousy, “Only platonically, babe,” Changkyun reassures him as he kisses the older’s cheek. “But yes! We could even cover it on the radio! Min hyung would eat that shit up,”

“Ooh yes! We need a code name or a code sound in case we have to talk about any problems coming up in case Minhyuk hyung is in the room,” Jooheon turns to Hyungwon who just thinks that this whole thing is a bit dumb and unnecessary, but if it makes them happy, what the hell.

“What about Operation Wakanda?” Hyunwoo asks.

Jooheon nods aggressively, “Yes!! Wakanda forever bro!” He makes the gesture as Hyunwoo returns it in earnest. Kihyun’s lips are tight-lipped as he searches for Hyungwon’s eyes within the chaos that he’s in between. Hyungwon snorts and just goes over his list again. He tunes out the chatter as he focuses on everything that’s needed. For some reason, even though it seems a bit rushed, he couldn’t help but feel like everything’s in place for the first time since they’ve gotten engaged. And Hyungwon couldn’t wait until he’s married to the man that he’s loved since high school.

“Ka kaw ka kaw!” Jooheon shrieks in the diner, taking Hyungwon out of his stupor. He turns to find the two youngest imitating a fucking bird, arms and all, while Hyunwoo and Hoseok just laugh as Kihyun’s face turn red at the embarrassment. Hyungwon? He could care less if they get thrown out. He’s made his point and everything’s settled. By next week, he’ll be a married man.

They get thrown out. Kihyun slaps both of the younger’s heads since that diner was the only place that served his coffee right.

When Hyungwon gets home, he finds Minhyuk in front of the TV. Hyungwon bends down to kiss his fiancee as Minhyuk turns to him. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Let’s do take out. I’m too tired to do shit,” after being with the other five all at once earlier, Hyungwon’s been drained of his battery.

Minhyuk laughs. God, Hyungwon loves that sound and smiles. “Well I already ordered Chinese knowing you’d say that exact same thing,” Minhyuk says as he keeps his attention at trying to find a good show to watch. Hyungwon in turn, just relishes the moment and appreciates Minhyuk’s beauty. He’s gotten a little thin, his jawline giving it away, being a little bit sharper than before. His nose that’s just the right size to be booped and red lips that were very, _very_ kissable. Minhyuk turns his head to find Hyungwon looking and smiles, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You’re just beautiful is all,” Hyungwon turns his attention to the TV. Even after all these years, he still gets shy whenever he compliments his boyfriend and he knows that his face is probably red as fuck.

Minhyuk laughs, “It takes one to know one,” and turns Hyungwon’s face to kiss him. Hyungwon grunts and moves to straddle Minhyuk’s thighs and opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. They only pull away to catch their breaths and stare at each other with lust. It’s been awhile since they’ve had time for each other, but Hyungwon knew that they had all the time the world now. So instead of grinding down and taking their make out session a step further, Hyungwon takes Minhyuk’s face in his hands and delicately pecks his lips. One, two, three times. And Minhyuk’s eyes turn soft. Instead of lust, all Hyungwon sees is love. And he knows that his eyes look exactly the same.

* * *

It wasn’t until a couple of days that Jooheon throws the first signal. Apparently he and Changkyun have settled in with the bird call. It’s very subtle. Everyone on the table suddenly turn their heads at Jooheon, who’s timing is terrible. He calls it while they’re all eating dinner at Kihyun’s and Hyunwoo’s place.

“Why are you imitating a bird?” Minhyuk asks confusingly.

Jooheon turns red as Changkyun shrugs, “It’s a new concept for the show. He’s practicing for it,”

At the mention of the show, Minhyuk lights up. Hyungwon’s sure that if Minhyuk could quit his job to become a part of the radio show with the other two, he would in a heartbeat. “Ooh what is it, what is it, what is it?”

“That’s for you to find out,” Changkyun says as he boops Minhyuk’s nose. Minhyuk waves his hands away and tries to pry out the information from Changkyun anyway. With him occupied, Hyungwon pinches Jooheon’s leg and mouths, ‘what’s wrong.’

Jooheon turns to look at Minhyuk to find him still occupied and decides to text Hyungwon under the table.

From: Joobee

One of the artists bailed

To: Joobee

So? We still have a couple of days to figure it out

From: Joobee

Kyun and I are hella busy

We _do_ have jobs you know?

Hyungwon rolls his eyes and kicks Jooheon’s shin under the table, making him yelp. Thankfully Minhyuk’s still preoccupied with Changkyun.

To: Joobee

I know you guys are grown ass adults

Hence the job

From: Joobee

Fuck off man

And that shit hurted

No need for violence

I’m not getting paid enough for this

To: Joobee

You’re not getting paid at all!

From: Joobee

Wow… you right

What the fuck

I don’t wanna do this anymore

To: Joobee

I’ll make you my best man

From: Joobee

Bull

We all know you ain’t doing that shit

But thanks

I can rub it in Ki hyung’s face

That’s what he gets for making Kyun his favorite

Hyungwon snorts.

To: Joobee

I’m sure you and Kyun will figure it out

Two brains are better than one

From: Joobee

There’s only one between us two

To: Joobee

You right

I’m sure Kyun will figure it out

Instead of a message back, Hyungwon feels a kick under the table, making him grimace and put his head on the table because of the pain. Minhyuk looks at him as Jooheon snickers. He pulls his head up and glares, texting under the table without even looking down.

To: Joobee

Just so you know

Payback’s a bitch

From: Joobee

Bring it on

* * *

As the day gets closer, Hyungwon can’t help but feel anxious. He’s trying to keep Minhyuk’s guessing at bay by littering him with information about the wedding that’s six months from now so that he doesn’t find anything amiss. Kihyun and Hyunwoo had figured out the menu. They had wanted to do a pot luck at first but knowing that no one in their group besides Kihyun could cook, they had scrapped the idea and just left Kihyun to be in charge of it. And knowing Hyunwoo, he’d be at Kihyun’s beck and call. Hoseok has also given Hyungwon the five choices of religion: justice of the peace, traditional catholic, christianity, jewish, and islam. While Jooheon and Changkyun were still missing one part of their three group ensemble. Hyungwon’s sure they’ll figure it out. If not, he’ll make the duo the last part of it, knowing that Minhyuk will for sure use them as the music for the wedding and if their show was any indication, it would be a very inappropriate playlist, enough for a whore to sweat in church.

Changkyun throws the second signal, even going as far as imitating a fucking crow while they were out at the diner. Thankfully, unlike the first time Jooheon had done it, Minhyuk wasn’t around so there was really no need for him to signal. But knowing Changkyun, he only did it for fun. Or for annoyance. The two traits are very mutually exclusive when it comes to the younger.

“Shut the fuck up,” Hyungwon deadpans as he looks around to see people looking at their table. Somehow they were allowed back in the diner, much to Kihyun’s glee. The person who threw them out the first time had up and quit and without the worker, no one knew that the group was not allowed on the premises. Hoseok had texted Hyungwon asking him to meet up at the diner for a regular dinner since they haven’t seen each other in a while. Apparently, that also included Changkyun. Hyungwon shouldn’t be surprised. Those two have been attached at the hip since they started dating.

“Sup hyung,” Changkyun smiles as he slides in the booth in front of Hyungwon, Hoseok right behind.

Hyungwon narrows his eyes, “You weren’t invited,”

Changkyun clutches his chest as if he was in pain, “You wound me,”

“You’ll live,” Hyungwon waves his hand and turns his attention at Hoseok. “Why did you ask me to come here?”

Hoseok shrugs, “Just haven’t seen you in a while. And I figured you probably needed a time off from thinking about the wedding all the damn time,”

Hyungwon gasps dramatically, “And here I was not thinking about it until you had brought it up,”

Hoseok punches his arm, to which Hyungwon clutches it in pain. He looks like he’s exaggerating but he’s really not. Hyunwoo and Hoseok can’t control their strength whatsoever and Hyungwon’s already fucking paper thin, any punch from them would make him fly out of this world.

“Did you and Joo find a third group?”

Changkyun nods as he stuffs his mouth with food, “You’ll love them. They’re a duo! Good singers and shit,”

Hyungwon somehow doubts that. He loves the two, but Hyungwon knows that the two would pull any prank when presented the opportunity. His wedding is not an exception.

“You guys better not fucking do anything funny,”

“But weddings are supposed to be funny, hyung,” Changkyun whines, “the word ‘fun’ is even in the word!”

Hyungwon points at him, “Nothing funny, Kyun. I swear to fucking god I’m already giving up the big ass wedding,”

Changkyun pouts. And of course Hyungwon’s resolve cracks a little. Just a little. Hyungwon looks at Hoseok who’s staring at Changkyun like he hung the moon. The poor fucking whipped idiot that he is. Hyungwon sighs, “Just make sure that they get the job done… that’s all I ask,”

Changkyun lights up and salutes him, “You will not be disappointed. You’re gonna love them! I bet you, you guys are gonna end up choosing them,”

Hyungwon somehow doubts that. His eyes narrow in accusation, “It’s not gonna be the two of you is it?”

Changkyun gasps, “No way! That’s way too predictable… though we did think about it.” That does not reassure Hyungwon one bit.

“Who is it then?”

“You don’t know the other groups so why are you so pressed about this one?”

“Because I know you and Jooheon. You two are never up to no good,”

“If so, why did you even trust us with a task then? Also, that’s a double negative so technically we’re always up to something good,”

Hyungwon just throws his napkin at him to which hits Changkyun in the face, “I need all the help I can get! And don’t play semantics with me. I also know Jooheon holds grudges,” he says after remembering that night where he kept kicking Jooheon under the table. He’s been waiting for the payback to come, but for some reason the younger has been silent. Which is a little unnerving.

“You’re the one who played footsie with him,” Changkyun shrugs.

“He’s the one who signaled! He wasn’t even fucking subtle!”

“The signal is not meant to be subtle. A signal, by _definition_ , is meant to transmit information, by gesture, action or sound and—”

Hyungwon was about to get up from his seat and strangle the younger when Hoseok interrupts his murderous thoughts. “I love it when you talk nerdy, babe,”

Changkyun turns to his boyfriend and it somehow stops him and shuts him up. _Make Hoseok say cheesy shit in order to make Changkyun shut up, noted,_ Hyungwon had thought.

“Besides, Jooheon hyung has the memory of a goldfish. He’s probably already forgotten about it,”

Hyungwon sighs in relief. A sulky Jooheon is not a fun one to be around. After eating, Changkyun excuses himself to go home and pecks Hoseok goodbye. “Aren’t you going home with him?” Hyungwon asks after seeing that the elder had stayed seated.

Hoseok shakes his head, “No, he has an early day and I had told you I wanted to catch up. Kyun and I just haven’t had much time lately so we wanted to grab dinner together and he was craving the food here,” he shrugs, “So I figured, two birds with one stone,”

“So you double booked yourself?”

“If you wanna call it that,”

“It seems like it’s going well between you two though,” gesturing outside where Changkyun had disappeared to.

“It’s…challenging to be quite honest with you,” Hoseok looks out the window with a fond smile, “but Changkyun’s getting better at letting me in and I’m getting better at understanding him. We’re compromising, I guess,”

“Gross,” Hyungwon says as he fake gags.

Hoseok laughs, “How are you though, Won?”

“I’m really good hyung. I’m starting to see the advantages of a small wedding and I know you think I’m settling down for something I don’t wanna do, but honestly, the closer the date gets, the more I just want this to be over,”

“But it’s not supposed to feel rushed though,”

Hyungwon smiles and looks down at his fidgeting hands, “It’s not. It may feel like that to you guys, but I’ve been thinking about it for a long time,” he shakes his head, “I’ve thought about it and… I don’t really need a big wedding. I always thought that the bigger the better, ever since I was a child but I never really thought about the guy I’m gonna marry. And maybe the reason why I had wanted a big wedding was because I had thought that it would represent the love I have for my future husband and vice versa,” Hyungwon laughs at his younger self, “but knowing who I’m marrying now, and knowing that it’s gonna be Minhyuk…it didn’t matter how big or small the wedding is because I know how much he loves me. No wedding will be able to measure that,”

Hyungwon hears a sniffle and turns to look up to find Hoseok crying.

“You’re supposed to make me cry _on_ the wedding day, not today, asshole,”

Hyungwon laughs and pats his older friend. Hoseok’s always been a softie at heart. His body being a huge paradox of his personality and it always made Hyungwon curious to no end. It makes him want to protect the man and even make sure that Changkyun doesn’t steer him wrong. He loves Changkyun but if he does anything to hurt Hoseok, punches will be thrown. But deep down, all of them knew that Changkyun would rather die than hurt the man sobbing in front of him, because as much as Hoseok loves Changkyun, Hyungwon could bet his whole fortune that Changkyun has him probably beat in that department.

* * *

The wedding day had come faster than Hyungwon had hoped for. He was jittery all morning and Minhyuk has been asking him if he’s okay all day. His phone has been buzzing nonstop, messages ranging from excitement (Hoseok) to anxiety (Kihyun) and Hyungwon’s just caught in between. He had the day planned and had told Minhyuk that he wanted to walk around the park. It wasn’t that out of the blue since they often did it on the weekends so Minhyuk had shrugged and said sure. Their parents were also gonna be at the park with two different suits on hand, since Minhyuk always dressed based on his mood. Thankfully, Minhyuk seemed to be in a good mood this morning, being more affectionate than normal.

Kihyun had settled on Italian food, because Hyunwoo was craving lasagna that particular night he was trying to figure out the menu. And while Hyungwon would have whined at the fact that it should be _their_ wedding in their minds, he couldn’t find it in himself to argue when Italian food sounded so good. And he also knew that Minhyuk loved it all the same.

Hyungwon’s practically bouncing in front of the door waiting for Minhyuk to be ready. Giddy at the thought of being married to this man in a couple of hours. Minhyuk finally shows up, in a white tee and joggers with a gray sweater for the cooler weather and Hyungwon couldn’t help but think of how beautiful he was, even in casual wear. Hyungwon takes his hand as Minhyuk just laughs, “You’re weirdly awake this early in the morning,”

Hyungwon turns to his husband—nope _fiancee_ —as he locks their apartment, “What do you mean? It’s noon,”

“Exactly. And normally you’re not up on the weekends until like three,”

Hyungwon shrugs, “I had a good dream,”

Minhyuk quirks his eyebrow in suspicion as they descend the stairs, “And you’re not taking the elevator?”

Hyungwon didn’t even noticed that he wasn’t in the elevator like usual. He tries to act nonchalant, “Changkyun told me I’m gaining a bit of belly fat so I figured I’d start on a healthy regimen,”

Minhyuk laughs, “You? _You?_ You never stuck to a regimen for more than a couple of hours!”

Hyungwon’s mildly offended. “He’s been going to the gym with hyung so I figured, I can’t be the weakest link of the bunch,”

“That’s cute babe, but we all know Ki has that covered,”

It’s Hyungwon’s turn to laugh, “He’s stronger than he looks Min,”

Minhyuk scoffs as they continue their way to the park. It takes about half an hour just to walk there, but they never minded since it’s always been a peaceful walk for them. No talking needed, no music, nada. Just the two of them in their own worlds. Separate, yet somehow, together. As they near the park, Hyungwon tries to look around and sees that while there are some people, it’s not as crowded as he would’ve thought. He walks towards a different path, to which Minhyuk pulls his arm, “That’s not the right way, Won,”

Hyungwon shakes his head, “I found this cool passage and thought I’d show you,”

Minhyuk shrugs and continues to follow his boyfriend. They keep walking until Hyungwon sees Jooheon’s and Changkyun’s silhouette. Hyungwon turns to Minhyuk who seems to be surprised that they had stopped. Hyungwon smiles. “Min, I love you,”

Minhyuk smiles, “And I love you babe,”

Hyungwon shakes his head, “Not as much as I do—and don’t argue—I love you. Honest to god love you. You’re every guy that I’ve always wanted and had hoped to be with till the end of time. Being married to you means everything,” Hyungwon starts to kneel down as Minhyuk looks at him confusingly, “Will you marry me?”

Minhyuk gapes at him for awhile. Hyungwon’s knees start to ache but Minhyuk starts to smile and tackles him on the grass, kissing his face all over. Hyungwon’s laughing as Minhyuk looks at him, “Idiot. Of course I will! I asked you the same question a couple of months ago!”

Hyungwon was about to say something when someone clears his throat. Minhyuk and Hyungwon look up to find Jooheon and Changkyun smiling at them. “Save it for the honeymoon,”

Minhyuk scrambles to get up and hug the two but Changkyun holds his hand out to stop him, “Hyung we love you, but you got shit all over your shirt and this,” he gestures at his tux, “is dry cleaned. And only Hoseok hyung is allowed to stain it,”

Jooheon scrunches his nose, “That’s disgusting and too much information,” he says as Changkyun waves him off and hands Hyungwon a walkie-talkie, “Sparrow is on the move,” as he leads Minhyuk to the venue.

“Is sparrow my code name?” Minhyuk asks. Jooheon nods and proudly announces that he’s the one that came up with it.

Minhyuk all but seems elated and follows Hyungwon to wherever he was going and asks, “Where are we going though?”

Changkyun laughs, “To your wedding of course!”

But before Minhyuk could reply, he’s suddenly in front of seven people. One group broken into three and two groups broken into two. One group in particular looks familiar.

“Jungkook? Jimin?” Hyungwon says in bewilderment as he sees the two shyly wave at him. Jungkook was carrying an acoustic guitar while Jimin had a keyboard. “Congrats hyung!”

Hyungwon turns to look at Jooheon and Changkyun, “ _This_ is the duo you found?”

Jooheon shrugged, “It was very last minute. And it was either them or us,”

Hyungwon was about scold the two when Minhyuk just squeals and chooses them without even asking about the others. Hyungwon was about to protest when he hears Jungkook and Jimin play a beautiful rendition of ‘Somewhere Over the Rainbow’. Minhyuk takes Hyungwon’s hand and leads him instead even though he doesn’t know where he’s going. Changkyun and Jooheon look smug at their choice and Hyungwon wants to wipe if off their faces but it’s his day and hearing Jungkook and Jimin sing together, it could’ve been worse.

Minhyuk’s now in front of five people dressed in their traditional garb of religion. Hoseok this time points to each one: justice of the peace, traditional catholic, christianity, jewish, and islam. Minhyuk finds glee in all of them but chooses justice of the peace. Hyungwon relays the message to the walkie-talkie. Their last stop included both their parents who seemed to be happy to be included. Minhyuk hugs his reluctant younger brother and his parents and tells them that he’s happy that they’re all here as Hyungwon does the same on his side of the family, although not as much hugging and kissing. Hyungwon turns Minhyuk to the two choice of suits, one, a traditional black and white suit that gives James Bond a run for his money, and the second one a little bit modernized finished with a blueish suede, more red-carpet ready than the first formal look. Hyungwon asks, “Traditional or modern?”

Minhyuk scoffs, “Were we ever traditional?”

Hyungwon smiles, “Modern it is,”

Minhyuk was about to turn and find a place to change when suddenly a big cloth was raised in front of him, with each of his family member holding a side, covering him in all places. Minhyuk’s confused at first but sees that Hyungwon’s changing on his side of the cover and follows his suit.

Hyunwoo counts down for them to drop the cloth at the same time. And while Hyungwon has already seen both tuxes on Minhyuk, it takes his breath away all the same. His gaze finds Minhyuk and Hyungwon knows that he’s also feeling the same way. Changkyun and Jooheon leads them to the actual processional, the couple not too far behind, too caught up with each other above everything else, as music still plays softly in the background.

As the justice of the peace makes his way at the front, Hyungwon tugs at his suit and looks to his side. He finds Minhyuk smiling and smiles back at him. They nod at each other. _Let’s fucking do this_.

They make their way to the made up arch that was only a tree but was naturally bent and full of leaves that it looked as if it was planned that way. Hyungwon looks around to find that while he may have wanted a big wedding, seeing all their closest friends and parents and Minhyuk by his side, it’s all he really needed.

“Happy is the man who finds a true friend, and far happier is he who finds that true friend in his wife… or this case, his husband,” Hyungwon squeezes Minhyuk’s hand, “Forever is always promised by many couples, but it is somehow unattainable. The concept of forever is not be with each other until death, but to stay together in mind and in soul until the after life. Marriage is considered an institution which is based on love. I have not met any of you until a couple of minutes ago, but seeing how you two don’t have eyes for anyone else in the room, I know that forever is attainable,”

Hyungwon and Minhyuk laugh as they take their rings and profess their vows.

“Min, I love you. Always have and always will. You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Minhyuk laughs, “We met back in high school where I was an awkward kid who couldn’t keep friends to stick around until I you. Through the awkward phases in life, through the confusion of my sexuality, the only constant I always had was you. For someone who can never keep still, you’ve always been patient with me and waited until I was ready for you. I have loved you and while I never understood it at first, I understand it now. My love for you knows no bounds. And I am so happy at the thought that I’m marrying my best friend. I can’t promise you forever, but I can sure as hell try,” Hyungwon finishes as he wipes the tears away from Minhyuk’s cheeks. Hyungwon smiles, encouraging Minhyuk to say his own vows.

“Won, I didn’t know we were getting married today. If I had, I would’ve had some more time to jumble my thoughts together, but here we are,” he sighs as Hyungwon chuckles. “You have always been the love of my life. I look at you and see my life and the reason for why I’m so happy even when I come home exhausted. I can’t promise you forever either, but I know that even in the afterlife, I’d be haunting your ass… so don’t even think about getting re-married,”

Hyungwon laughs along with the crowd. The justice of the peace smiles and gestures for them to put their rings on each other. “I now pronounce you husbands for life,” and with that, they kiss each other. It wasn’t a practiced one. It was more of a regular kiss that they shared with each other every night. The kind of kiss that reassures each of them that everything will be okay. It wasn’t a perfect kiss, but neither were they. Hyungwon smiles and looks at Minhyuk as he hears his friends whoop around them and celebrate, “I love you, Min,” Minhyuk pecks Hyungwon on the lips, “And I love you.” Hyungwon didn’t need a big wedding to measure his and Minhyuk’s love. All he needed was Minhyuk by his side. And that alone, couldn’t be measured in size.

**Author's Note:**

> I have planned on writing the wedding for so long that it just got away from me lol but since the first part of their story was in Minhyuk's POV, I had always known I wanted it to come from Hyungwon this time... I just didn't know how hard it would've been writing from his perspective. I have no idea where I was going with this story tbh but I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. I have no idea what part of the series this is, but thanks for reading or even keeping up with it! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
